


someone is watching me

by destiellovechild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creeper Derek Hale, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiellovechild/pseuds/destiellovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everynight stiles wakes up to the feeling of someone watching him, but never finds anyone there but when he goes back to sleep he dreams of red eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone is watching me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfic so please be nice!

Stiles woke up in a sweat he had been dreaming of the red eyes again and its really starting to freak him out, he thinks about telling his dad but he has too much to worry about.  
"i've finally gone crazy" stiles said out loud to himself.  
Wiping the sweat from his forehead he starts to lay back down when he sees a shadow outside his window, he grabs the bat from beside his bed and runs to it and rips the window open, but he doesn't see anything.  
"i've gone wrong" he says to himself as he lays down and finally goes to sleep.  
Little does he know there is someone outside watching him sleep.........

"Scott i'm telling you there was someone outside my house last night!" Stiles said to Scott hoping that his best friend would believe him.  
"Are you sure?" Scott asked puzzled.  
"why Scotty? Do you think that No One would want all this?" Stiles asked showing off his muscles  
" I'm not saying that you're not hot because you ar-" Scott cut himself off before he could finish his sentence.  
"Scotty are you the one outside my window?" Stiles asked with a smirk.  
"NO! What did you see outside your window?" Scott asked with red staining his cheeks.  
"Nothing but i just keep dreaming of red ey- Scott are you Okay you're gone pale?" stiles asked worried.  
"Yeah i'm fine I-I-I have to go b-bye Stiles" Scot stuttered out. He ran out of the lunch room.  
"Scott, Scott!" Stiles tried to call him back but he was already gone.  
"My life is so weird" Stiles said shaking his head.

Stiles tried to talk to Scott all day but he kept on running away when he saw Stiles coming towards him.  
At the end of the day Stiles went home alone and confused.  
When he arrived home he saw Derek's car at the end of his road, but he ignores it because its always there lately, Stiles thinks its because he is a helpless human but he is so wrong.  
His dad isn't home, So he goes to take a nap before making dinner but when he reaches his room he hears moaning so he locks himself in the bathroom  
"Okay Stiles take a deep breath and calm down,maybe its Scott, maybe he found your porn under your bed again" Stiles says to try and calm himself down.  
Stiles slowly walks back to his bedroom door and carefully opens the door and looks around it and.......slams the door closed and runs back into the bathroom.  
"Okay there is a sourwolf on my bed grinding into my sheets and smelling my pillow, its Oka-" Stiles passes out.

"Stiles, son wake up" sheriff Stilinski says patting his sons cheek then slaps him.  
"OH MY GOD!" Stiles yells looking pale.  
"Dad,what happened? Why am i lying in the bathtub?" Stiles asked puzzled.  
"I was hoping you could tell me,i came home to you lying in the bathtub. " John said to his son  
"i don't remember anything that happ-" Stiles paled as everything came rushing back to him.  
" Stiles are you Okay?" John asked  
"yeah Dad i'm fine just tired, i'm going to go and lie down for awhile" Stiles said.  
"Are you sure? You where down for a long time" John asked worried.  
" yeah i'll be fine i just need a rest" Stiles said with a smile  
"Okay, I love you son John said hugging his son.  
"i love you too dad" he said hugging him back.

Stiles went into his room and ripped his bed sheets off and put them aside to burn them.  
After Stiles did that he lay down and fell asleep.  
He woke up a few hours later to big hands stroking his face.  
"My Mate, you're so beautiful, Mine you're Mine" Someone was whispering in his ear.  
Stiles was frozen,he couldn't move, mostly because a body was on top of him.  
when he felt something hard digging into his side he shot up.  
"Get off of me! Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?!" Stiles said panicking.  
"Shhh Stiles its me" a voice said.  
"Scott?" he asked  
A loud roar followed.  
"WHY WOULD SCOTT BE IN BED WITH YOU!" the Voice shouted.  
Thank good his dad was doing the night shift  
"Sourwolf?" Stiles asked  
"Yes my mate"Derek said more calm know, but the calmness went away when he heard a growl coming from Derek.  
"Why did you change your sheets?" Derek asked darkly.  
"B-b-because they s-smelled like y-you" Stiles stuttered out.  
"I wanted them and you to smell like me because you are mine and everyone has to know!" Derek said kissing his neck  
"But know i get to make you smell like me inside and out" Derek said kissing his full lips.  
Stiles kissed him back because he had wanted to kiss him for a really long time.  
As they were kissing Stiles felt Derek pulling down his boxers so he lifted his hips up to help him.  
When his boxers where on the floor he felt Derek hand curl around his cock and he went from half hard to fully hard in seconds.  
"Derek" Stiles moaned out.  
"What do you want? my mate" Derek asked voice full of love.  
"I want you naked too" Stiles said pulling on Derek's clothes.  
"Anything for you, love" Derek said standing up to take his clothes off. When he had them off he lay on Stiles, they both moaned at the contact.  
"Stiles i want you to sit on my face, can you do that baby? Derek asked  
"YES! Derek let me sit on your face" Stiles said rolling over so he was on top. He sat on top of his cock and started to grind down, he could fell Derek's head rubbing against his hole sending both of into fits of moaning.  
Stiles leaned down and started lick his nipples.  
"Stiles please sit on face!" Derek whined.  
"Okay" Stiles said as he finally sat on Derek's face. Straight away Derek's tongue found its way into Stiles hole.  
"YES!" Stiles moaned  
"Put your tongue in my ass! Eat me out Derek!" Stiles panted.  
Derek could feel his cock harden even more. The taste of Stiles was amazing, he need more.  
He took Stiles off hie face and asked him to to fuck his face.,  
Stiles moaned yes and feed Derek his cock,moaning the whole time  
"That right suck my cock!" Stiles yelled.  
Derek was in heaven, his mate tasted amazing and he got to taste him for the rest of his life, the thought made him buck his hips  
"Derek,finger my ass!" Stiles moaned out, hold a bottle of lube and a condom.  
Derek took the lube and condom but he put the condom away, this made Stiles groan louder.  
As Derek was lubing up his fingers,Stiles started to fuck into his mouth more.  
When Derek put hid fingers in Stiles ass he could feel that it was gaping from his tongue, which made him groan louder.  
When Derek put in his fourth finger Stiles started to moaned louder.  
"Derek put your cock in my ass please" Stiles was begging.  
"Okay my mate" Derek said flipping them over.  
When Derek put his cock into Stiles, everything fell into place he hadn't felt this way since his family died.  
"Stiles i love you so much" Derek said smiling.  
He didn't give stiles a chance to reply he just started to pound into Stiles.  
Stiles couldn't do anything but scream.  
"Thats is Stiles let everyone know you are mine" Derek said turning into the wolf.  
After a few more thrusts Stiles came screaming.  
Derek came roaring after that, he was saying "My Mate" over and over again until he came down.  
When he came too he heard Stiles saying that he loved him to and he knew that everything was perfect.....

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? i hope you like it please leave me a comment.


End file.
